


Armure

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Soleil et Lune [28]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, Luna you can read it (l), M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Luffy est un jeune homme "légèrement" hyperactif. Law est un étudiant en médecine (très) sérieux. Leurs caractères sont comme le soleil et la lune ; opposés. Mais ils s'aiment.recueil Lawlu, moderne!UAChallenge du Sur votre 31 [28/31]
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Soleil et Lune [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999147
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Armure

**Author's Note:**

> Bonne lecture !

Depuis une semaine, Luffy affrontait son pire ennemi ; l'ennui. Suite à une blessure, il devait bouger le moins possible. Pour son plus grand bonheur, c'était les vacances de Law. Ce qui ne constituait pas exactement le plus grand bonheur de l'étudiant, en revanche.

Il ne fallait pas s'y méprendre ; il aimait profondément son petit ami. Cependant, réviser pour les partiels qui l'attendaient à la rentrée, tout en surveillant que Luffy ne bouge pas trop commençait à lui donner un aperçu de l'Enfer.

Actuellement, Law s'était installé sur leur lit afin de pouvoir étaler ses cours tout en permettant à Luffy de venir poser sa tête sur les jambes croisées du jeune hommes.

Le judoka prenait sur lui pour déranger le moins possible son petit ami, mais c'était compliqué. Alors, de temps en temps, il lançait une discussion.

-J'aimerai bien être un chevalier. Ça doit être cool d'avoir une armure.

-Tu ne veux pas être un super héros, mais tu veux être un chevalier ?

-Et ?

-Ils sont aussi au service des autres.

-Et doivent partager leur nourriture ?

-Ils sont aux service d'un roi, c'est lui qui les nourris.

-Ah… J'aimerai être roi des chevaliers alors !

Law ne répondit pas, plongé dans ses notes.

-Nan, c'est moche, continua Luffy. Roi des super-héros ? Non plus… Hum…

L'étudiant fit un léger bruit, afin de signifier qu'il avait entendu ce que lui disait son petit ami, tout en tournant une page.

Le judoka leva les yeux, et vit le schéma d'un crâne. Et là, il se releva brusquement et regarda Law d'un air joyeux.

-Je sais ! Je serais le roi des pirates ! Comme ça je pourrais faire ce que je veux, aller où je veux, quand je veux !

-Hum.

-Mais du coup tu serais quoi ?

-Hum.

Luffy était pensif. Tout en réfléchissant, il posa son menton sur l'épaule de son petit ami, qui lui était toujours concentré sur son cours.

-Tu serais la reine des pirates je suppose.

-Hum.

-T'es d'accord ?

-Oui oui.

-Yeah !

Le cri de joie fit sursauter Law, qui sursauta et se tourna vers Luffy.

-Je serais le roi des pirates et toi tu seras ma reine !

L'étudiant leva un sourcils.

-Pardon ?

**Author's Note:**

> Le thème suivant est "Ronfler"


End file.
